Claddagh
by L.Sira
Summary: Ángel es perdonado y vuelve a ser humano. Decide hacer una pequeña visita a Buffy para saber cómo está.


_**CLADDAGH**_

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, sólo la idea.**

_Pitidos de un monitor._

Ángel despierta de su sueño por un pequeño pitido. Abre los ojos muy lentamente, parpadea un par de veces para adaptarse a la luz. Todo a su alrededor es blanco, se pregunta si habrá muerto y se dirige al otro lado, pero nota un olor peculiar a su alrededor. Huele a limpio, a lejía, a desinfectante. Es el inconfundible olor de un hospital.

Poco a poco, Ángel comenzó a darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Estaba tumbado en una cama, a un lado, un gotero estaba conectado a uno de sus brazos, en el otro, un monitor medía su frecuencia cardiaca. Todo eso es innecesario, se dice a sí mismo, su corazón no latía, ni respiraba, estaba muerto, entonces…Por pura inercia, Ángel se palpó el lado izquierdo del pecho y notó algo que llevaba siglos sin sentir. El latido de su corazón. Está vivo, era humano otra vez, pero ¿cómo?

Lo último que recordaba era prepararse para enfrentarse a una nueva amenaza apocalíptica, una batalla épica. Recordaba haberse sacrificado para salvar a la humanidad. Inmediatamente después sintió como si millones de agujas muy finas y afiladas lo atravesasen por todo su ser, después sintió frío y una voz a lo lejos que decía: "estás perdonado".

Ángel había sido perdonado y ahora era humano de nuevo.

-Buenos días, Bello durmiente-

Una doctora entró en la habitación.

-Lleva durmiendo tres días, ¿cómo se encuentra?-

-Como si tuviese 257 años-

-Que exagerados son los hombres. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?-preguntó mientras le auscultaba

-No estoy seguro-

-Es normal, tiene una ligera conmoción cerebral. Usted y su amigo tuvieron mucha suerte, un transeúnte los vio en la calle y llamó a una ambulancia-

-¿Amigo?-

Ángel miró al otro lado de la habitación, Spike dormía en la cama contigua. Él también era humano. Ambos habían sido perdonados y eran humanos.

-Bueno, ¿qué va a hacer usted ahora?- preguntó la doctora

Ángel sonrió, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer: vivir.

**Nota de la autora: Recomiendo leer escuchando: **_**Close your eyes **_**de Christophe Beck**

Buffy estaba recostada en el sofá de su nueva casa, pasando de un canal a otro de la televisión con parsimonia. La tarde estaba resultando ser un soberano aburrimiento.

-Noticias deprimentes, telenovelas, _reality show_ (la mayor muestra de decadencia humana), programas de cotilleos (¿y a mí que me importa con quien se haya liado el famosillo de turno?), más telenovelas, una película que han echado 30 veces en lo que va de año, televenta, televenta, más _reality show_, más cotilleos. No sé para qué hay tantos canales, al final siempre veo los mismos-

Derrotada, apagó el televisor y lanzó el mando al otro lado del sofá. Sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-Sea quien sea, seguro que será más divertido que la tele-

Buffy abrió la puerta. Casi le da un ataque al corazón cuando vio a Ángel ante su puerta, con el sol a su espalda. Le metió corriendo en casa.

-Ángel no estás ardiendo. ¿Por qué no estás ardiendo?-

Mientras hablaba, se percató de que su piel no tenía la frialdad propia de un muerto, también pudo sentir el pulso en sus muñecas.

-Ya no soy vampiro, Buffy, ahora soy humano-

Eso fue todo lo que Ángel pudo decir antes de acabar derribado en la alfombra con los labios de Buffy sobre los suyos.

Vale, cuando Ángel despertó en el hospital y supo que estaba vivo de nuevo, decidió aprovechar para volver a disfrutar de las cosas que en su vida como vampiro le estaban vedadas: tomar el sol, comerse un buen solomillo, correr por la playa por las tardes…

Cuando supo la nueva dirección de Buffy, decidió ir a visitarla con la intención de saludarla y ver al resto de la pandilla, a los cuales extrañaba mucho. Quería contarles que había sido perdonado y que le gustaría seguir ayudándoles a luchar contra el mal. No tenía intención de presentarse ante Buffy y decir "Eh, Buffy, soy humano de nuevo, ahora podemos estar juntos sin problema de volverme un despiadado y sádico asesino". No había ido allí con intención de intentar recuperarla, solo quería verla, saber cómo estaba, la amaba y quería que fuese feliz eligiese lo que eligiese. No esperaba que la chica se le lanzase encima como una leona sobre un ñu, pero tenía que admitir que le gustaba el giro que habían dado los acontecimientos.

Una noche, mientras patrullaban por el cementerio, Ángel contó a Buffy toda la historia.

-¿Dónde está Spike?- preguntó Buffy

-Dijo que quería hacer un viajecito a Alaska, el sueño de su vida que posponía siempre o algo así- dijo Ángel

-Que casualidad, Faith también se marchó allí de vacaciones aprovechando la baja actividad demoníaca-

-Igual se encuentran-

Tras una breve caminata en silencio, Buffy habló.

-¿Qué tal te sientes? Quiero decir, vivo otra vez-

-Lo echaba de menos, te echaba de menos- respondió Ángel

Ella se limitó a sonreír. Ángel se detuvo y se colocó frente a ella.

-Buffy, como humano no valía nada, como vampiro menos todavía. He hecho muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento y me avergüenzo profundamente y que cambiaría si pudiese. Luchar contra el mal era lo único que me hacía sentir mejor conmigo mismo. La culpa pesaba como una losa sobre mi alma, conocerte me hizo saber lo que era la auténtica felicidad-

-Oh, Ángel-

-Déjame terminar. La inmortalidad no tiene ningún sentido cuando estás solo. He sido perdonado y voy a aprovechar para hacer las cosas bien desde el principio, empezando contigo. Seguiré luchando contra el mal, pero primero tengo que hacer algo más importante-

Ángel se arrodilló en el suelo y sacó un anillo de Claddagh del bolsillo de su cazadora.

-¿Te casarás conmigo, Buffy Anne Summers?-

-¿¡Me pides matrimonio en un cementerio!?-

-¡Tú nos has traído aquí!-

-Ya, pero…-

¿Eso es un no?-

-No, eso es un sí. Quiero casarme contigo, Ángel-

Por primera vez en su vida, Buffy se sentía como una princesa de cuento de hadas. Vestida de blanco, casándose con su príncipe azul en una ceremonia rodeada de sus amigos y seres queridos.

**¿Por qué elegí un cementerio para la petición de mano? Pues no lo sé. Me pareció una escena sorprendente y morbosamente divertida, pero dudo que Sarah Michelle Gellar esté de acuerdo conmigo. Ella tiene fobia a los cementerios.**

**En mi opinión, los héroes son los que más se merecen el "y vivieron felices y comieron perdices" porque son los que más sacrifican.**


End file.
